kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
UFO
|type = Transformational. Lost after stage finishes (except in Kirby: Squeak Squad). |hat = Pilots or becomes a gold flying saucer. No hat prior to Kirby: Planet Robobot, wears a gold helmet with two ear guards with stars on the front of them and two antennae. |elements = Electricity (Beam attack), Heat (Laser attack). Can't burn grass. |powers = Full charge breaks Metal Blocks |icon = |enemies = UFO (enemy), Transformer |mini-bosses = Doc (flying saucer) |bosses = None |helper = None }} UFO (or U.F.O.) is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It allows him to pilot a flying saucer. The ability first appeared in Kirby's Adventure. General Information UFO is a powerful ability that offers permanent levitation and four different attacks. The type of attack UFO Kirby does is based on how long the player holds down B. The longer it's pressed, the stronger the attack will be. Kirby is capable of moving around while charging, but cannot change the direction he is facing. UFO's main limitation is that Kirby cannot go back down through floors while having the ability, even with ladders. UFO is very difficult to obtain. When it is found, either the UFO or the Copy Essence are generally in well-hidden areas. Kirby can only get it in four stages in Kirby's Adventure / Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and for 10 short seconds in Kirby's Dream Course. The ability is lost when entering the overworld area, or the Central Circle in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. This behavior was changed in Kirby: Squeak Squad, where it could be taken to any other stage, but more often than not, Kirby has to forfeit the ability because he cannot proceed any further because of UFO's interaction with ladders and floors. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, should the player attempt to drag a bubble item from the Copy Palette up to Kirby's mouth while in UFO form, Kirby will comically flip upside-down and drop to the ground head-first, and cannot move as long as the bubble is within his mouth until he exhales it or re-swallows it. This will also happen with Ghost Kirby, but instead he will inflate and drop onto the ground. Trying to do this over a bottomless pit spells an instant KO. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, UFO can be accessed by using the Kirby amiibo from the Kirby amiibo series or by completing the game 100%. The ability acts much like it does in Kirby: Squeak Squad, even retaining the Trajectory Orb, though it now has a new move that allows Kirby to beam up enemies with a tractor beam. This move can be compared to a similar move Kirby performs while in Saucer form in Kirby's Epic Yarn. It is also one of the few abilities that may be used in the water, along with Sword, Parasol, Hammer, Master, Spear, and Bell. Move Set Flavor texts Trivia *Kirby's UFO is affected by Spray Paint, much like the Magic ability's hat. More specifically, the hull is the color that would be Kirby's shoes and the rest is the color that would be Kirby's body. *Though it says the player need to hold B to charge up attacks, the same results happen whenever the player holds A and release it. *In Kirby's Adventure, UFO Kirby was not affected by water. This changed in subsequent games and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, where water slows him down. *If Kirby is using his UFO ability while calling for assistance in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, the Cell Phone will be replaced by a communication dish. *In Kirby: Canvas Curse, UFO Kirby is drawn in Paint Panic. *In Kirby's Adventure and its remake, UFO can be copied on the first level; Kirby has to find a hidden room to find a UFO flying down, and he can inhale it for the UFO Ability. *In Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, when Kirby reaches "1" in the goal game, a Kirby in a UFO will fly over and give him a 1UP. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, in Butter Building, Stage 2, if Kirby inhales both of the Rockys that drop down and the player doesn't choose the random ability, the resulting ability will be UFO. *In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, the UFO ability is the only normal Copy Ability not to have a Copy Essence. This is because it was not allowed to be taken out of the level it was obtained in, similarly to Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Artwork KA UFO.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Ufo.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery KA_UFO_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_UFO.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_UFO_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' UFOKPR.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Other Ability Icons File:UfoiconKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC UFO Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' image:UFO icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror de:UFO es:O.V.N.I fr:OVNI (capacité) it:UFO ja:ユーフォー Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot